Fates on Vacation
by Estherdabookworm
Summary: When the fates decide that they needed a vacation-for the first time ever, Hades was dumbstruck. What can he do now without his 'trusty' sidekicks? NO one else could stand in for them... well, except the demigods...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there:)**

**Hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget to review!**

**~Esther**

Underworld 7:00 am

"Lachesis! Don't forget my rubber float."

"I've got it! It's mine now!" screeched Lachesis

"No it's mine!" screamed Clotho angrily

The two sisters started to play a very violent variation of tug-of-war with the poor rubber float.

"Stop it you two! Give the float to me, it is mine you lumbering fools." commanded their eldest sister Atropos.

Glaring at each other they slowly backed off and Clotho reluctantly handed the rather stretched rubber over to Atropos's gnarly, withered hands.

Atropos smiled triumphantly, she was the most feared Fate, the one who held the abhorred shears. Even her fellow fates-sisters were terrified of her, the gods themselves despite her! There was only one person she feared. After glaring at her sisters, Lachesis and Clotho, she went back to sorting out her items for packing. As she was sorting out her things Lachesis and Clotho began fighting again.

They violently scratched, bit, kung fu-punched, karate-kicked, judo-flipped, screeched, butt slammed, head banged, gouged, poked, strangled, and spat like camels at each other. Atropos,who was quite deaf, didn't seem to notice the huge commotion going on and continued minding her own self.

* * *

Hades' throne room 8:00 am

"Nooo! Arghhh! This is so frustrating. Impossible!" Hades blabbled.

"You can't be leaving for a holiday! I'll increase your pay by double, no no no, I'll triple it. Wait, I'll increase it by a hundred folds! Just don't leave!" begged Hades

Atropos shook her balding head, "We've made up our minds. Besides, its only for one day."

"But you can't leave! There are 314 people scheduled to die today!"

Atropos pondered for a moment and snapped her fingers, "Ah-hah!"

A piece of paper appeared in her left hand while a pen in her right. After scribbling furiously on the piece of paper she handed it over to Hades.

It read:

_Ask demigods to take over our places for a day. At each hour change demigods._

_Sincerely, Fates._

Hades fainted on the spot and had to be dragged away by two skeleton guards.

"Well, sisters let us get going."

Atropos exited the throne room in a orange top and a white sunhat while Clotho was dressed in pink bermuda shorts and a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses. Lachesis was even more ridicules than the both of them, she wore black bikinis, a green tinted pair of sunglasses and tied what ever hair she had left into two pig tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Underworld 9:00 am

Hades sat sulking in his bedroom, the fates were probably enjoying themselves in the Carribeans while he was stuck here with a major problem on his hands.

As he sat sulking, he heard a series of raps on his door,"Dad! Persephone said Demeter is here and she wants you down for breakfast! Hurry!"

Suddenly, a crazy idea formed in his head, "Ah yes, Nico. Come in, what is the matter?"

The door opened slightly and Nico nervously stepped in as the door shut with a bang behind him. Hades smiled and motioned for Nico to come closer.

"Nico... Can you summon your demigod friends to come to the Underworld for errr, a summer party!"

The way Nico looked at his father was like how you would look at a beaver eating bananas, "Ummm, dad. Summer is already over."

"Hahaha. Oh, I meant spring party."

"It's Autumn."

"Oh, yes! I meant Autumn party!"

"Err, ok."

Hades cursed under his breath. Nico retreated from Hades' bedroom as fast as he could -the paintings in there were creeping him out plus his father's weird behavior wasn't helping and quickly summoned a army of skeleton scribes to write out and send the invitations to his friends.

After three hours, nobody arrived. Hades waited in his throne room for another hour, still nobody came. Guess the prospect of having an Underworld 'party' wasn't to exciting. After waiting for five minutes more, Hades could no longer stand it! Stomping out of the the throne room, he summoned his skeletal horses and climbed onto his chariot.

* * *

Camp Half-blood 9:30 am

At Camp Half-blood, everyone was taking turns throwing their party invitations into the blazing fire at the mess hall. a distinctive rumble of hooves could be heard from a distance. As they were burning the invitations, Hades suddenly rode into the camp causing a lot of commotion. He stopped in the middle of camp and shouted for all demigods to gather there. Slowly, demigods began coming out of cabins, hiding places and toilets to gather there. Travis and Katie were missing from the crowd of demigods.

Ah hah! Katie, a spawn of his irritating, cereal obsessed, pathetic excuse of a goddess mother-in-law, Demeter. This would be the perfect time to get his back on her.

Hades stomped up to a tree that seemed to be making kissing noises and kicked, hard. With an ommph, two people fell from the tree onto the ground. Groaning Katie and Travis looked up only to see a disgusted Hades.

"Err, hi Lord Hades." Travis gulped

Katie glared at Hades for disturbing her snog with a flustered Travis but he just ignored her.

Hades smirked when he saw Percy and Annabeth creep into the crowd of demigods. With a snap of his fingers, Percy, Travis, and Katie appeared behind bars in his throne room in the Underworld.

"Welcome demigods."

Katie pounded on the bars," Let us out! Or else I'll tell my mother mush-for-brains!

Hades winced, the youth of today and their big dirty mouths. He snapped his fingers and Katie could no longer be heard.

"Now, I have invited you here kindly to take the places of the three fates for an hour."

Percy spluttered, "What? No way!"

"Tsk tsk tsk." said Hades shaking his head. "You can take Atropos' place, hmmm, Travis can be Clotho for today, Katie the big noisy one can represent Lachesis today."

With a clap of his hands, the three of them appeared by the River Styx. Percy was holding the abhorred shears, Travis sat by a spinning machine with a huge pile of brown wool and a smaller pile of golden wool that shone while Katie was holding a ruler and a book that read, Fating for Dummies.


	3. Chapter 3

**10:00** am Underworld

The three of them stood staring at the book.

"He wants us to become fates? For an hour? Hades is crazy!" complained Katie. "Argh!" shouted Travis as somebody landed on him. Glaring at Katie, Nico got up from a flattened Travis and brushed his shirt clean of any dust.

Percy being the lovely 'adventurous' one among them decided that this awkward, boring silence had to end, "Come on guys, lets try something." He picked up the pair of shears on the ground and looked carefully at the blade. It was a dull green color and was slightly rusted around the edge. Having decided to give it a go, he walked up to a rack of strings hanging, above each strand was a label that had the names of people in alphabetical order.

Percy walked past the letter 'a', then 'b', then 'c' and so on until he reached 'n'. He looked up and saw a piece of string labled 'Nancy Bobofit'. He had to resist the urge to cut the string there and then. But he couldn't, his hand was going closer and closer until someone bowled him over.

"What was that for?"

Nico frowned at him and waggled the book over him, "Before you try to act smart, at least check the book." Percy glared at him and snatched it from Nico. He flipped through the book, "It's empty! All the pages are blank!"

"I don't believe you!" snapped Katie who snatched the book from Percy. "It is empty!" she screeched after going through the pages.

Nico cleared his throat, "Ahem, that is why I am here to help you. Lets get started, first, Percy you must only cut the thread of life during the right time only. Travis, you're just supposed to spin threads and decide how long they will be, the more flaws there are decide how rocky their lives are. As for Katie, you're supposed to give each of the new thread Travis spins a fate that can't be too good or bad. So toodles!"

As soon as he finished his speech he disappeared from the room. "Well that was fairly helpful. Gee Nico, thanks a lot." said Travis sarcastically.

Travis sat by his immense spinning machine, took a handful of brown wool and started to work with it.

"Wow, Travis. I didn't know that you knew how to spin." gasped Katie ass Travis started the machine.

Katie picked up her copy of fating for dummies book and started reading it.

Travis blushed and had a sudden interest in his trainers. Percy smirked and read the list Nico had left with him, it had the list of people supposed to have their threads cut that day.

"Gee guys. You suppose I can let this little kid here live? He's only a few months old. " asked Percy

Katie shrugged and continued reading her book. Travis tried spinning, " Ye gods! This stupid machine is jammed!" Travis kicked the spinning machine hard and started spinning some thread, unfortunately, it was all rough and lumpy.

Holding it up, Travis questioned, "Do you think my horrible spinning skills might affect the people I spin for?"

"Pffft, nah. Calm down Travis. You don't think their all gonna weigh more than 700 pounds do you?" Joked Percy. Sadly, Percy did not know that what he was saying was exactly true. Currently in the mortal world, a new baby was being born and weight 700 pounds.

Travis gulped and started spinning again hoping Percy was really joking. Katie rolled her eyes and used her ruler to measure the lumpy piece of thread that Travis had spun. It measured roughly 7'5 inches.

"According to this book, this means this person has 75 years to live and it's up to me to choose how his life will be." Said Katie. The guys shrugged, Percy was busy deciding whether to cut the thread and Travis was trying to spin thread.


End file.
